


Bows and Bells

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Days of Gift Giving 2019 [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Makkachin is the Real Star, Otabek and Victor are Friends Too, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuuri and Yurio are BFFs, Yuurio (Platonic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Yuuri and Yurio go shopping together since they love to procrastinate on getting their significant other's gifts.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Days of Gift Giving 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557775
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Bows and Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmish/gifts).



> Day 17 goes to emmish! You left kind comments on one of my very first fics and it gave me the courage to keep writing. I'm so very grateful to you! If I recall correctly, you seemed to enjoy the Yuuri and Yurio friendship a lot so please take this gift and have the happiest of holidays and an excellent new year too! (Maybe we'll get some Ice Adolescence news)

“Leave it to us to procrastinate,” Yurio huffs out in annoyance as he walks down the sidewalk, peering into shop windows as he passes.

“How do you think Otabek and Victor got all of their shopping done so early?” Yuuri asks, following close behind with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand.

Yurio scoffs at the question before he answers, “they did the same thing we are doing now, but earlier.”

“The two of them went shopping together for us?” Yuuri’s eyebrows raise into his hairline.

“Did Victor not tell you?”

“He certainly did not.”

“Typical,” Yurio snorts, stopping short and pointing into a shop. “We are going in here.”

It’s a shop full of clothes that range from business casual to downright bright and weird and Yuuri understands how it earns the name ‘This and That’. He starts at the business casual as Yurio wanders off towards the bright clothes. Sometime later they meet in the middle at a rack of onesies.

“I’m going to get Otabek a bear one,” Yurio whispers almost conspiratorially as he holds up a brown bear onesie. As the younger man goes back to browsing, Yuuri picks up a cat onesie to give to Yurio for Christmas.

“I got Victor a tie,” Yuuri starts airily while wearing a playful smirk. He pulls the floral monstrosity from his shopping basket to show it off.

Yurio makes quiet gagging noises before saying, “that is the most hideous tie I’ve ever seen. Why are you buying it for Victor?”

That’s when the smirk turns mischievous. “What do you buy someone who already has everything? He wears Gucci sunglasses, Chanel lip balm and all the best designer suits. You know what else he’ll wear? This horrible tie from ‘his Yuuri’ because he won’t hurt my feelings over a gift.”

At the explanation, Yurio snorts and laughs, rasping out, “and this is why we’re friends. That is just too good.”

Yuuri gasps dramatically which brings Yurio to a straight face. “Did you just say the ‘f’ word? Yurio, I’m so touched! This is the proudest moment of my life.”

“Don’t start making a speech about love and friendship, but if you do, put on Victor’s awful tie to complete the setting.”

Both men go back to flipping through clothes on the racks until Yuuri stops, holding up a hoodie excitedly. “Victor can be a poodle!” He whisper-yells to Yurio who looks over the tan fuzzy fabric as well as the dog ears on the hood.

“He’ll be excited for that one,” Yurio agrees after a moment. “I found the electronics section over there and picked Otabek up some new earbuds. He has been complaining about how most pairs don’t fit right but these have a lot of interchangeable pieces, so I think he’ll find a combination he likes.”

Yuuri smiles softly at him, “that’s very thoughtful of you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yurio replies, waving him off. “I’m ready to move on to the next shop.”

After they check out, they wander back into the chilly air and continue their journey. By the time the church bells begin ringing, Yurio agrees that they have everything they need and go to get some food at a little restaurant around the corner from Yuuri and Victor’s apartment. “Our work isn’t finished yet,” Yuuri groans as he rubs his full stomach.

“Don’t remind me,” Yurio replies as he eyes the bags next to him on the chair. “Why can’t we just leave it how it is. They should be grateful we even got them presents.” Yuuri just gives him a look that says ‘yeah, right’. “Let’s get back to it. I’m wasting precious cuddle time with Otabek.”

Upon arriving at the apartment, they check to make sure its all clear and lock the front door with the chain lock. In the sitting room, Yurio dumps all the bags onto the carpet and Yuuri brings out the wrapping supplies. “What is this?” Yurio asks, holding up a blue and white striped sweater.

“It’s a sweater for Makkachin,” Yuuri explains, gesturing to the poodle on the couch who watches with interest. “Victor has one like it too. He’ll be thrilled.”

“What are you guys going to do, take a photoshoot with Makka as the human and Victor as the poodle?” Yurio asks sarcastically, gesturing to the poodle hoodie in Yuuri’s hands.

“Yes,” Yuuri answers seriously but laughs when Yurio’s face looks mortified. It makes Yuuri laugh and gives him the opportunity to stick a bow to the top of Yurio’s head. “The perfect gift.”

“Is this how we’re going to play, Piggy? You’re on.” Makka gets excited and starts barking as Yurio tackles Yuuri to the ground. He comes out victorious as Yuuri sits up with several bows on his face, head, and shoulders as well as a ribbon tied like a choker on his throat. “The prettiest gift.”

“I agree,” a voice calls out through the apartment.

“God, if that’s you, knock once,” Yuuri states as he looks around the living room. There is a single knock on the front door.

“No god, just Victor,” Yurio remarks. “Get out of here, we’re busy wrapping gifts.”

“It looks like it,” Otabek adds in, peaking through the crack of the open door just below Victor. “Where are we supposed to go exactly?”

“Get dinner,” Yuuri commands, holding out a tube of wrapping paper, “all the way across town.”

“Aye, Captain,” Victor says with a short bow and Otabek follows his lead. The door closes and their footsteps fade away.

Yurio and Yuuri get to wrapping the presents, Yuuri starting with the one he got Yurio, so he won’t be found out. At some point Yurio puts on some classical Christmas music and they hum along as they work. “We just ate,” Yuuri points out finally, “and I just sent them to get us food.”

“I don’t know about you, Pork Cutlet, but I will eat the food they bring back. I’m no quitter,” Yurio replies with a challenging glint in his eyes.

“Oh, you are on,” Yuuri comments, “I’m not about to lose to you.”

“Again,” Yurio adds.

*****

Christmas morning arrives bright and early and it finds a very tired Yuuri, half asleep and cuddled on the couch with Makkachin. Yurio is leaning against him, hair messy and eyes bleary. They watch as Victor and Otabek excitedly pull all the presents from beneath the tree and into piles for each person. It’s no surprise to any of them that Makka’s pile is the largest. Victor and Otabek tear into their gifts after several reassurances from the two couch potatoes that they would join the festivities shortly.

“Yuuri! It’s perfect!” Victor exclaims excitedly as he holds up the poodle hoodie for a moment before immediately putting it on over his plaid pajama shirt. “Look Makkachin, I’m you!” He pauses to help the poodle open a few of his gifts including the sweater from Yuuri which is promptly put on him. Makka prances a lap around the room with his chest puffed out and head held high.

“I think he likes it,” Yurio comments, sliding to the floor to start on his gifts and Yuuri follows his lead.

There is various commentary about some gifts while others bring on many thanks that are full of gratitude. Everyone laughs when Yuuri opens a pig onesie from Yurio and they’re in tears when Yurio opens his cat onesie. Otabek holds up the bear one that Yurio got him before standing up and shamelessly stripping to his boxers and then zipping himself into the fuzzy piece of clothing. Yurio and Yuuri follow his lead.

When Yuuri opens lingerie from Victor, his cheeks turn red and Victor looks at him with sparkling eyes and a heart shaped smile which is quickly erased when he opens the hideous floral tie. Yuuri can’t see his face because Victor is looking at Otabek silently, tie held up. Whatever conversation they’re having ends quickly and Victor takes the liberty to finally turn his attention to Yuuri. His gaze stays even on Yuuri’s as he puts the tie around his neck and ties it slowly.

“Anything for my Yuuri,” is all Victor says once it is done and in place.

 _Told you he’d wear it,_ Yuuri’s glance to Yurio says.

 _He really stepped up to that challenge,_ Yurio blinks back to him.

 _Yeah, he did,_ Yuuri answers with a proud smirk. Both just snort, laugh, and shake their heads.

“Time for a picture,” Otabek announces when all the presents have been opened and the mess has been cleaned up.

Victor sets up his phone on a timer and scurries back to the group. He puts his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and Yuuri wraps one arm around Victor’s waist. The other arm goes around Yurio’s midsection and Yurio does the same to him. Otabek puts an arm around Yurio’s shoulders they all squeeze together. Makka sits prettily in front of the Yuri duo, his Santa hat askew. They all smile, and the flash goes off.

“Its perfect,” Victor announces, tapping away on his phone. The other phones in the room ding and the three of them discover that Victor put the picture on his Instagram and tagged them in it with the caption ‘A perfect Christmas with the perfect people’. Yuuri couldn’t agree more.


End file.
